The Will of Fire: Z
by Tragick
Summary: Cuando los héroes mas poderosos del universo marvel fueron víctimas del instinto asesino y el hambre, las personas desaparecieron hasta quedar solo carne putrefacta a degustar... De menos en ese plano dimensional ¡Pero eligieron la peor de las épocas! Konoha recien se ha fundado y tanto Hashirama como Madara y Tobirama entre otras leyendas se encuentran ahí, para defender el futuro


La aldea escondida entre las hojas recién ha sido inaugurada por el clan Senju del Bosque y Uchiha del Sharingan, empezando a unírseles gente de todos los recovecos en el mundo, así como uno que otro clan arto de seguir peleando.

- El sueño por que tanto luchamos, Mi viejo amigo… -

La voz de Hashirama Senju se escucha con profundidad cuando su reflejo aparece en el cause de un río, mostrando a su vez la efigie imponente del que fuese su antágono.

- No seas melancólico, Hashirama. A fin de cuentas esta aldea representa nuestra incapacidad de defener a nuestros hermanos. -

Una piedra de escaso peso es la que se asota varias veces sobre el río, rebotando varias veces hasta llegar del otro lado. – Es mas bien otra oportunidad, Madara…- exclamó el del clan senju, quien había lanzado la roca. – Es una oportunidad para proteger a nuestros nuevos hermanos, ya nadie tiene que ser sacrificado. –

- En este mundo ya no queda carne para comer… ¿Ya tienes la solución?... Starrk -

Un hombre vestido según los colores de una nación antes poderosa es el que habla, aún teniendo el pecho expuesto.

- Falta poco, Capi… Cuenta los Dientes del hombre verde si tanta prisa tienes. – La respuesta vino de un hombre cubierto por el acero y la sangre, quien estaba trabajando en una especie de arco gigantesco.

- Es por el que me preocupo, precisamente. -

- ¡Ya está! – Ahora aquel que puede estirar sus brazos a voluntad es quien habla con voz pausada, mientras termina de apretar el tornillo faltante del extraño artefacto.

- Existen un sin fin de universos paralelos al nuestro, pequeños espacios en las dimensiones donde la vida existe de forma diferente a la que conocemos. Nunca nos había interesado llegar ahí a pesar de saber su existencia, era solo una teoría de emergencia en caso de tener algo que no pudiéramos manejar… Como el hambre…-

Varias siluetas se acercan al estruendo pues aquel aparato es encendido y un destello luminoso emerge desde su centro, dejando aquella entrada a otros mundos abierta mientras la propia de la vida se cierra… A espaldas de los mounstros mutilados pero poderosos no queda una sola persona con carne sobre sus huesos, todos han sido devorados por los ídolos de sus historias y paredes.

Mientras tanto, en aquella aldea escondida entre las Hojas, un hombre de cabellos plateados termina de organizar los preparativos para la visita de los aliados importantes cuando una inquietud recorre su cuerpo y su mirada se posa a las ventanas de aquella habitación

- ¿Pasa algo Lord Tobirama? – Uno de los presentes cuestiona al menor de los Senju quien queda escéptico ante la cuestión.

- Algo no anda bien… Yo mismo recibiré a los miembros del Clan Sarutobi, - Aquel ha de acercarse hasta la ventana para salir por ahí, sumido en sus pensamientos mientras se desplaza entre los árboles que conforman la aldea.

"Hasta el viento parece mas espeso. Es una sensación mas oscura que alguna antes, ni Madara posee una presencia tan agresiva y cercana al hedor de la muerte"

- ¿Has sentido eso Madara? – Cuestiona Hashirama, con la preocupación notoria en la extraña seriedad de su faz. – Si… Es una presencia similar a la del Kyubi…- El sharingan brilla en los ojos del Uchiha, mientras su amigo de la infancia aguarda en silencio. -

- ¡Lord Hashirama! ¡Lord Madara! – Una voz juvenil se aproxima hacia ellos, un hombre llega saltando con velocidad. – Lord Tobirama atenderá personalmente al Clan Sarutobi. De un momento a otro se sintió extraño y fue lo único que dijo antes de salir rumbo a la entrada principal de la aldea. -

Ni bien sus palabras dejaron de hacer eco, tanto Hashirama como Madara ya se encontraban en camino a investigar aquello que acontece.

- ¡Mi Hermano es increíble! ¡Se dio cuenta antes que nosotros! -

- Hump…- Para Hashirama no hacía ninguna gracia hablar de Tobirama, a fin de cuentas el fue quien asesinó a Izuna, su último hermano de sangre…

¿Qué es aquello a enfrentar? Los hombres que estaban destinados a marcar las épocaa se enfrentan al final de los tiempos…

Próximo Capítulo: "Hambre"


End file.
